


Coffee

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “I bet there’s instant coffee powder in there."





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Instant coffee is gross. Maybe it's just because we're cheap and always buy Wal-Mart brand? Desperate times call for desperate measures, though... and that stuff can't be easy to find in the Commonwealth.

Finding a nice, clear patio was a blessing when you had to go everywhere on foot, especially a patio with lawn furniture. Sophia was sat upon the edge of a rusty metal chair so she could stand up quickly if it decided to crumble. 

“My legs hurt so bad…” she reached down to rub her calves, hissing as she flexed her legs at the knee. She still wasn’t used to all of this walking, especially when one had to navigate around broken pavement, piles of rubble, and the odd gang of roving miscreants who were out to ruin everyone else’s day. 

“Are you really that tired?” Cait rolled her eyes, flicking her red hair behind her shoulder before tying it up into a tight bun. It had grown so much in the last few months, now that she was eating properly and didn’t have to worry (as much) about it getting pulled by the fistful in combat. For someone who prefered to travel with companions, Sophia was more than adept at shooting someone who got too close. It made Cait’s close-quarters combat preference a bit pointless sometimes. 

Sophia leaned back in her seat and winced when the ancient metal creaked in protest. She sat up again and made a face, having noticed how sunburnt she and her tall friend had become just from walking a few miles so far that day. A finger across her cheeks and nose made them tingle -- that’d suck later. 

Cait was oblivious to her own sunburn, instead taking her own seat and blowing bubbles into the gum she was chewing with her arms crossed. Her fingers flicked through the pages of some sort of magazine she’d found. 

“You know what I could go for?” Sophia asked out of nowhere, checking the sun in the sky for the time -- probably around 10am. 

“Don’t care,” Cait replied, engrossed in trying to figure out a particularly faded word on the once-shiny paper. 

“Coffee,” Sophia sighed dreamily, getting up to look in the house that they were sitting behind. It was boarded up, but there was a particularly loose looking board across one of the windows and the visible skeletons inside showed that there hadn’t been occupants in probably around 200 years. A little elbow grease and the board over the window popped off quietly. 

“I bet there’s instant coffee powder in there,” she whispered before punching the glass out and slipping inside. 

“Why did you whisper? The sound of the glass breaking carries,” Cait rolled her eyes before climbing in after her friend.


End file.
